


I say yes and you say no

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Painplay, Smut, ish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt loses at what are the odds and ryan takes great pleasure in the dare.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 31
Collections: anonymous





	I say yes and you say no

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if ryan seems too harsh i promise everything is consensual

“This is so humiliating..” Matt groaned, adjusting the collar around his neck while Ryan snickered.

“Well that’s what you get for losing the odds are.” Ryan said triumphantly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get in the car before I drop your ass off in the streets.”

At the plex when Ryan and Matt entered inside they were greeted by Harrison and Carson.

“Nice choker,” Harrison pointed towards Matt’s neck. “Where did you get it from?”

Ryan laughed and Matt elbowed him. “I found it in the trash.”

Carson inserted himself into the conversation, “You dug in the trash?”

“Well he didn’t get the nickname Rat Watson for nothing.” Ryan wrapped his arm around the back of Matt’s neck.

“Ha, Ha, Ha. You’re so funny, Ryan.” Matt rolled his eyes. Ryan got closer to Matt then smirked, leaning towards his ear.

“Don’t forget who has the remote.” He whispered into the younger male’s ear.

Matt shoved Ryan away then turned his attention back towards the brother's, who were now staring at the two men questioningly. 

"Anyways, Ryan and I are off to record some episodes, but where is Jackson first of all?" Matt raised his eyebrow. 

"Said he was going to pick up a few groceries. Should be back soon maybe." Carson replied while scrolling through his phone. 

"Ok, well." Ryan grabbed Matt's arm, dragging him along as he walked to the recording room. "Talk to you guys later."

"Seeya." Harrison called out before they closed the door. 

Ryan pushed Matt onto the couch, tossing a controller in his lap then turned on the recording software. "Time for the _real_ fun." He smirked.

Matt gulped nervously, turning on the gaming system and starting up the game. 

Ryan held the shock remote collar in his hand while the two did their normal intro and as Matt began to play. 

They cracked their usual jokes together until Ryan twisted the knob slightly, sending a shock to Matt's neck. Matt yelped, immediately grabbing the collar around his neck.

"You fucking dick! that hurt!" 

"Oh yeah?" Ryan grinned as he turned the voltage up slightly higher. 

Matt winced, hands gripping the edge of the couch tightly as he cried out in pain once again.

"Oh this is amazing." Ryan chuckled, toying around with the voltage. He turned it up to the highest level, watching Matt fall from the couch onto the floor while whining in pain.

"Ryan _please_ let me take this collar off, I can't go all day like this." Matt begged, pulling at the metal on his neck. Ryan scoffed, shocking Matt once more. Matt pulled his fingers away from the collar quickly, looking up at Ryan who was sitting on the couch with desperation. 

"Don't be such a baby, you're a good boy I know you can handle it." Ryan crouched down from the couch, holding Matt's chin in-between his fingers and rubbing softly.

"Ry it hurts so bad.." Matt whined, looking up at Ryan. Tears stung the corner of his eyes but he couldn't help but admit he sort of liked Ryan treating him like he was nothing.

"Mm." Ryan let go of the other's chin, standing up and looking down at Matt. "Finish two recording sessions with me _with_ the collar on _and_ with me shocking you without warning and **_maybe_ ** I'll consider ending the dare early. Think you can handle it, baby boy?" He ended his sentence with a smirk.

"W-what? no! that wasn't a part of the ori-" Ryan cut him off with a harsh shock, causing Matt to cry. 

"You're such a pussy, stand up." Ryan ordered. Matt stood up as told, legs wobbling from the shock a few moments ago. Ryan helped Matt back onto the couch and gave him the controller again, sitting beside him.

"Be a good bitchboy and do as I say" Ryan whispered inside of Matt's ear. Matt only nodded his head, unpausing the game and playing as normal.

They recorded a total of three videos before Matt completely gave up due to the pain in his neck, Ryan chuckled while stroking Matt's hair. "You did so much better than I thought, surprised you didn't cry mid recording, though it would have been even better." He smiled.

Matt huffed, tossing down the controller beside him. "Remind me _never_ to play odds are with you again."

Ryan rolled his eyes, pulling Matt close to his face by the collar. "Don't you want your reward for obeying me?" 

Matt blushed heavily, stumbling over his own words. "What reward?.." He asked nervously, afraid that Ryan would terrorize him worse with the shock collar. 

Ryan stood up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to around his ankles. He grabbed at his erection through his boxers, staring at Matt seductively. "This reward."

Matt stayed silent, looking at Ryan's clothed cock in his hand. He unintentionally licked his lips, resulting in Ryan grinning. 

"Down, now."

Matt got off the couch and onto his knees in front of Ryan. He used his teeth to help pull down Ryan's boxers while the older male watched. Once his boxers were off, Ryan grabbed his cock, rubbing it against Matt's face. 

"You're such a pretty boy, I can't wait to fuck you." Ryan groaned as he slapped his cock against Matt's lips.

"Can you take the collar off first.." Matt pulled at the metal once again. Ryan ignored him, grabbing onto his hair with one hand and sliding his cock into Matt's mouth with the other.

"Did you _really_ think I was going to take it off? You're so gullible." Ryan smirked. Matt whined, trying to pull his head away but Ryan stepped on his hand that laid on the floor. Matt yelled in pain, almost choking on the length inside of his mouth.

"Make me cum, then we'll see about taking it off." 

Matt closed his eyes and began to bob his head, Ryan grunted and tightened his grip on Matt's hair. "You're so good baby, go deeper.."

Matt bobbed his head deeper, making Ryan's body shiver. Ryan moaned, pulling Matt's hair to signal him to go faster. 

"You're such a good cock slut." Ryan groaned, moving his hips in sync with Matt's bobs.

Matt's jaw started to ache so he slowed down his pace. Ryan furrowed his brows, grabbing the remote from behind him and shocking Matt.

While Matt gagged from the sudden pain, Ryan moved both of his hands to his hair, holding on tightly and in place as he thrusted roughly into Matt's mouth. "Mmnh, fuck, Matt, your mouth is so good." He moaned. 

Matt whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks mixing in with the drool running down his chin while Ryan face-fucked him, digging his nails into Matt's scalp and grunting with each movement. 

"Such a- ugh- filthy slut." Ryan choked out a laugh, which quickly turned into a groan. "You want my cum don't you? stupid whore." He purred.

Matt gagged as Ryan's cock hit the back of his throat, Ryan slowed down his pace a tad bit but continued to thrust sloppily in and out of Matt's mouth, moaning out praises and threading his fingers through Matt's hair.

"God, baby, I'm going to fucking cum- your mouth is so good." Ryan grunted. 

He pulled out of Matt's mouth, watching the younger male breathe heavily to catch his breath. Ryan stood over Matt and grabbed his own cock, stroking himself off over Matt's face. "You're such a good boy did you know that? taking my cock like the good useless hole you are." 

Matt nodded his head, looking up into Ryan's eyes as Ryan continued to jerk himself off over Matt. He palmed himself through his boxers, squirming in place and moaning lowly.

"G-god fuck-" Ryan grunted one final time as he spilled his load over Matt's face, cum running down from his cheeks and chin into a small pool of already existing drool that laid on the floor under Matt's body.

When Ryan got over his post-orgasm daze and Matt got himself off on his own, Ryan pulled up his boxers and took the collar off from around Matt's neck. "How are you feeling baby?" Ryan cooed.

"Mm.. lil sore.." Matt mumbled softly.

Ryan helped Matt onto the couch, laying him down on his side and covering him with a blanket. "I'll pick up something for your neck." Ryan smiled and kissed Matt's head.

Matt mumbled out what sounded like a "Thank you." as Ryan turned off the game and tv then the lights and closed the door.


End file.
